


And Then He Kissed Me

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: Teddy and Victoire Share a moment before the train leaves the station.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Day by Day [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 10





	And Then He Kissed Me

There was the loud blow of the whistle on the platform telling them that all the students need to be boarding the train soon.

"I'm going to miss you," Victoire sighed, "it's going to be so strange not having you at Hogwarts this year."

"You think that's gonna be strange?" Teddy scoffed, "how about the fact that I'm going to be working with your father at Gringotts as his trainee."

"You chose to do that," Victoire reminded him, "you're the one who wanted to go into cursebreaking."

Teddy let out a huff, "Anyway I'm going to miss you too."

"Good," Victoire leaned in close, "now why don't you show me how much you're going to miss me, besides you won't see me for several months so you'd better make this count."

Teddy looked at her in confusion, "uhhh.."

"Boys," Victoire shook her head fondly, "just shut up and kiss me."

"Very well if you insist," Teddy grinned and leaned in to do just that only to be interrupted by gasp belonging to on James Sirius Potter and before they could call after him all they could hear was .

"Teddy's snogging Victoire!"


End file.
